1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for strand-casting non-ferrous metals to form cast formats near to final size for the purpose of further cold working. The invention more particularly relates to casting of strips, bars or tubes of copper or copper alloys.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In vertical or horizontal strand-casting machines, various cast formats, such as strips, bars and tubes, are continuously cast. In such a process, the molten metal is fed to a cooled mold, which extracts the heat from the metal and allows a solid strand shell to develop.
A device for strand-casting metal products is known from EP 0203867. In this device the molten metal is fed from a casting ladle to a continuously-fed mold and from there to a withdrawal and secondary cooling device. After full solidification, the finished strip is diverted and coiled around a coiler. This known device does not have any means for treating the surface of the strip or for cross-cutting. In horizontal strand-casting machines for non-ferrous metals, the use of milling machines to, for example, machine the strips, and the use of free-floating shears to cross-cut the strips is known.